


Android and Proud

by HGGoods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Android and Proud

现在已经很晚了。汉克现在有些焦虑地坐在沙发上，他看了一眼客厅墙壁上的时钟，他儿子，那个十几岁的青少年此时不见踪影。今天是星期五，康纳现在说不定只是和朋友出去玩了，而且在几个小时之前他也给家里打了电话，他说会在九点之前回家，其他的事情就没有多说了。康纳一直都是一个好孩子，汉克也从来不会担心他像其他叛逆的青少年一样做一些出格的事。但是现在已经是十点一刻了，康纳仍然没有回家，汉克现在担心得心脏都快蹦出去了。他再次给康纳打了电话，发了短信，仍然没有任何回信。如果他自己不是名警察的话他现在就要报警了，但是距离康纳说的时间只过去了一个多小时，汉克知道自己还可以再等一等。即使他是个未成年，失踪一个小时也不能完全算失踪。

现在的孩子，他们已经不会再和父母交谈了。汉克仍然记得在不久之前，康纳还是一个可爱的小孩的时候——好吧，是很久之前，差不多是十年之前。但是这不重要，那个时候的康纳每次从学校回到家，他总是会跟他的爸爸讲学校里发生的一切，几乎是所有的事情。汉克也愿意坐在沙发上把康纳抱在怀里听着自己儿子过于快速的语速，有时他甚至会听不太懂这个小家伙在说什么，但是康纳总是会耐心地再说一遍，确保他的爸爸知道了他想说的话，除此之外，那时的康纳还会张开手臂去抱他的老爹，早上出门的时候也会亲吻他的脸颊说再见。现在呢？啥也没有，啥-也-没-有。就好像康纳进入了一个未知的领域，他什么都不会和汉克说了。突然有一天，汉克结束了轮班从警局回到家，他那天并不是很累，因为他一整天都坐在办公桌后面。他想和康纳聊聊天，也就是那天，汉克发现康纳已经不是他从前认识的那个可爱的小孩了，他现在是个青少年了。而且更重要的是，在两个月前，汉克错过了康纳的入学仪式，他并不是故意的，只是当时警局忙得实在脱不开身。虽然早早得为了入学典礼请了假，但是最终他还是被叫回了警局，虽然康纳什么都没说，但是汉克知道他有些不开心。事后他甚至想了一些办法来弥补康纳，但是最后汉克还是把这件事给忘在了脑后。

他也许还在因为我没参加他的入学典礼而生气。汉克想，闷头喝了一口啤酒。但是无论如何，康纳现在究竟在哪？在他的初中生涯里，康纳只有几个要好的朋友，他们都是仿生人，也许还是学校里仅有的仿生人，但是那已经是几年前的事了。现在，自从仿生人法案通过之后，仿生人和人类已经享有同样的权利了。当然这不意味着人类对仿生人的歧视已经消失了——但是有了法律总比没有要强，至少有人敢对康纳动一根手指头，汉克就可以在念米兰达宣言的时候名正言顺地说：‘你因为违反了仿生人法案而被逮捕了’。自从康纳进入了高中，汉克还没听说康纳结交了什么朋友，也没见他把朋友带回家里，所以现在就算汉克想给他的朋友打电话，他也没有号码。

现在汉克更加担忧了。康纳没有任何朋友，至少在这所公立高中里没有任何朋友，也许是因为学校里并没有太多仿生人？也不是说现在所谓的朋友对人来说有多重要，即使是康纳初中的那些朋友，汉克也没见过多少，他并不会和他的那些朋友‘出去玩’。但是那时汉克的担心还没有这么强烈，因为那时候康纳还会偶尔和他老爸聊聊天，而不是像现在，一回家就只有一句‘我回来了’，然后就躲进房间，房门紧闭。汉克为此操碎了心，他是个单亲父亲，他最擅长的谈话方式是敲着桌板大喊：‘你现在最好交待一切。’但是他儿子可不是坐在审讯室里的犯人，他永远都不会这么对待康纳——

又是漫长的一小时。距离半夜十二点只剩下不到半小时的时候，康纳终于回来了。他穿着一件带兜帽的外套——他从哪搞来的这件外套？汉克确定他早上出门上学的时候只穿了学校的制服，而且即使进了家门他仍然戴着帽子，宽大的帽檐几乎遮住了康纳的脸，这要不是自己儿子，汉克说不定还真认不出来这是谁。

客厅里很黑，只有角落里一盏落地灯亮着，勉强照亮附近不到一米的范围。汉克也没有发出任何声音，他安静地坐在沙发上。康纳很自然地以为他老爸已经回房间睡觉了，汉克毕竟是一名底特律的警探。经常都是康纳放学回家的时候汉克还没下班，而他的轮班时间和时长都很不固定，下班回家倒头就睡简直是家常便饭。

在康纳走到客厅中央的时候，他突然听到了一声‘light’，客厅里的灯光全部亮了起来，他老爸，副队长汉克安德森正坐在沙发上，一脸严肃地盯着自己。

“康纳！”汉克吼了一嗓子，他看到背着书包蹑手蹑脚的康纳肩膀一抖，汉克的怒气突然消失了一半。他咂了咂嘴，思考着刚才自己的嗓门是不是太大了，他估摸着自己的声音，确保音量不是那么大但同时又足够表现出自己的怒气，“你怎么这么晚才回来？已经半夜十二点了！”

“对不起，老爸。”康纳说，被兜帽遮住的脸埋得更低了，但是眼神偷偷地瞟向墙上的钟，“还没到十二点，现在才十一点四十五分。”

当康纳说对不起的时候，汉克觉得自己的气就消得差不多了，其实他也没多生气，只是太担心了，而康纳现在安然无恙，他完全可以警告他两句，接着让他泡个热水澡就可以去睡觉了。但是汉克觉得这次不行，他需要一个机会和康纳好好谈谈，也许康纳现在是一个完美的孩子，但是汉克可不觉得他尽到了做父亲的义务，那些借口不是他不关心康纳的原因——他太忙了，一个大男人怎么可能像母亲一样和儿子谈心呢——这都是扯淡，他为所有找这样借口的单亲父亲感到耻辱，他当然能做到，只要他去做的话。

汉克觉得就是今天了，他得仔细问问康纳，如果他还在对自己没能赶上他入学典礼而生气，那汉克觉得自己有必要再道歉一次，然后还有其他所有的事，学校的事，朋友的事，所有的事情。汉克下定了决心。

“你去哪了？”汉克的声音缓和了下来，康纳从来都不是一个会让人困扰的孩子，汉克也没办法真的对他生气，“我给你打了，能有一百万个电话了吧。”

“我手机没电了。”康纳说，他仍站在原地，眼睛看着楼梯的方向，“我能去睡觉了吗？我真的很困了。”

“不。”汉克说，手机没电了真是一个奇怪的借口，康纳的手机从来就没有没电过。“son，我知道你很累了，但是我们得谈谈——还有你为啥还戴着那个傻兮兮的兜帽，你从哪搞来这件外套的？”

"谈谈？"康纳的肢体语言说明他仍然很抗拒，“如果是因为今天晚上，我保证以后不会这么晚回家了。而且我之前给你打过电话了——”

“你的确打过电话了，但是你说你九点前会回来。”

“我知道。”康纳小声说，“对不起。我现在能上楼去了吗？”

“不能。”汉克说，“我很高兴你这么说，但是不只是关于今天晚上，我们得谈谈——所有事，自从开学之后我们几乎没说过什么话。”

康纳仍然站在原地，他没说话也不抬头，甚至汉克觉得他在故意躲着自己的眼神。

“过来，坐下。”汉克朝他招招手，“我保证不会吼你，而且你也没做错什么，所以不用担心，这只是一次友善的父子对话。”

他能看出康纳还是很迟疑，但是最终他还是放下了书包，走了过去。他坐在旁边的单人沙发上，头上仍然戴着那个兜帽，他的头很低，整个人恨不得缩进沙发中去。

不管怎样，这都是一个开始，至少他让康纳安静地坐在自己对面了，是吧。

“康纳，我知道你不是很想和我谈，我也知道你现在已经不是小孩子了，也许不是很想和自己的老爸谈心了。和一个固执的老爸聊天是什么感受我是最懂的，也许当时我应该再婚，和一个母亲聊天总会比和一个老派的警察老爹轻松一点……”汉克说着，声音渐渐低沉下去。

“不是这样的。”汉克的话让他觉得有些不好受，康纳知道这么多年汉克已经尽自己的最大努力来保护他了，他不能再要求更多了。康纳抬起头，想告诉汉克他已经是个好父亲了，但是他刚对上汉克的双眼，就像是突然意识到了什么一样，立刻把头低了下去。

一开始，汉克还以为是幻觉。他发誓他在康纳的脸上看到了蓝血——在仿生人法案通过之后，仿生人就可以不用继续使用蓝血，而是可以使用红色的血液了，但是很多仿生人觉得没有必要，他们甚至有个标语来反对为仿生人替换蓝色，Android and Proud。仿生人不需要为自己的身份感到耻辱。汉克也曾询问过康纳是否需要替换血液，但是他拒绝了，即使是把血液换成红色的，他仍然是一个仿生人。

“到底发生了什么？”汉克问道，他的第一反应是康纳被人袭击了，法案通过并不意味着那些憎恨仿生人的人类一瞬间就死光了。这也就是为什么康纳的举止那么奇怪，在家里甚至还穿着那件外套，并且一直低着头。“你的脸怎么了？”

“……”康纳缩了缩肩膀，仍然低着头，他小声说，“你先保证别激动。”

“你先把头上那玩意在摘下来。”汉克说，他尽量克制着自己不去吼康纳。

他看到康纳的肩膀随着叹气沉了下去，接着那孩子伸手把一直挡住他脸的兜帽摘了下去。汉克简直不敢相信他所看到的一切——康纳的脸上到处都是淤青，他的脸颊上有一条一寸长的伤口，作为警察汉克实在是对这种伤口熟悉得不能再熟悉了，有人朝着康纳的脸上挥拳了，那是人类关节造成的开放性伤口。他的额头，嘴角，脸颊，到处都是擦伤，而就在他的鼻梁上，一处开放性伤口正在流血，所以刚开汉克看到的那一抹蓝色，并不是幻觉。

“天，到底发生了什么！？”汉克猛地从沙发上站起来，他伸出手捧着康纳的脸颊，左右查看着他脸上是否还有其他的伤口，“这是谁做的？你哪里还受伤了吗？需不需要去医院？”

康纳抓着汉克在自己脸上的手，眼神躲闪，“我没事。就是几个在街上乱晃的蠢货。”

“你还在流血。”汉克看着他鼻梁上的伤口，“我现在要报警了。你为啥不告诉我？”

“因为我知道你会小题大做。”康纳皱着眉头说，但是这个表情显然牵动了他脸上的伤口，他嘶声说道，“你自己就是个警察。”

“我小题大做？有人袭击了你！这次也许只是朝你挥几拳，要是下次他们做出更过分的怎么办？我知道在你放学的路上那边有几个成天在街上闲逛的小混混，我现在就找人把他们抓起来。”汉克一边说，一边掏出了手机。

“别报警。”康纳说。

“为什么？”汉克不解，“又不是说那几个小混混会对社会有什么用处？”

这次康纳没有说话，只是一脸焦虑地低着头，时不时因为疼痛而小声嘟哝着。

“等等。”汉克突然意识到了什么，“不是那些小混混打了你，对吧？如果是他们你根本不会在意。是什么你认识的人吗？我们有种族歧视的邻居吗？难道是你学校的学生？”

听到最后一句话，康纳的身体明显僵住了，他父亲的的确确是一个优秀的警探，总是在这种事上脑袋灵光得不行。

“就是你们学校的学生！”汉克激动地大喊，“告诉我，是谁做的？”

“……”康纳沉默着叹了一口气，他想揉一揉自己的鼻梁，但是手指刚碰上去，剧烈的疼痛让他整张脸皱了起来。

“康纳，别碰伤口。天哪，” 汉克抓住康纳的双手，他看着自己儿子的鼻梁，“你的鼻梁骨断了。”

“我没事的。”康纳说。

“怎么可能会没事！”汉克拿起自己的外套，拽着康纳就往外走，“我们现在就去医院。然后明天，我会和你一起去学校。”

“什么？”康纳难以置信地问。

“没错，我明天要去你们学校看看到底是哪个小混蛋对你做这种事。”汉克越说越激动，“我还以为你仍然在因为我没去成你的开学典礼而生气呢。”

坐进副驾驶的时候康纳就知道自己大概是没办法改变自己老爸的想法了，他只能默默地叹了一口气，回答道：“我确实还在生你的气。”

“嗯？”汉克转头看了一眼康纳，那个小家伙缩在椅子上，已经拿出了自己的耳机戴上了，汉克知道他还能听到自己的声音，他继续说道，“我知道。我现在也在生你的气，年轻人。”

 

在一开始，事情其实还算顺利。汉克没有朝着校长大吼，也没有质问劳伦斯女士是学校里哪个腐烂的苹果欺负了康纳，汉克和校长之间的谈话非常成熟，就像是真正的成年人之间的对话。校长表示学校不会容忍任何霸凌的行为，无论是针对人类还是仿生人。汉克回应了一些客套话，有那么一瞬间康纳以为这一切都会很快结束，只要他闭口不谈，就没人知道是谁对他动了手。他脸上的伤已经好得差不多了，虽然还是有些疼。那些涂抹在伤口的药膏实际上是一种用于复制物质的特殊液体，现在仿生人一旦受伤就不用替换一整个零件，当然这种药膏的研制也多亏了仿生人法案的通过。再过几个小时，他就会像从来没受过伤一样。

但是情况急转直下。只不过康纳没想到的是，不是汉克终于忍不住要发脾气了，而是那个始作俑者出现了。当康纳看到那个人出现在门口的时候，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，也许是昨天被揍的那几下不仅是给他造成了一点瘀伤，还把他的视觉系统打坏了。马库斯，马库斯曼菲尔德穿着他那件愚蠢的外套，就好像是几块破布缝在一起的一样，出现在了门口。除了管这个行为叫百分之百的愚蠢之外，康纳实在想不出还有别的形容方法了。

康纳看见了他，他也看见了康纳。紧接着马库斯伸出了两根手指，先是指向了康纳，又指向了自己的眼睛。除了保持自己的面无表情，康纳实在想不出要怎么回应这个家伙，他刚才就在校长办公室门口，对康纳做出了‘我盯上你了’的动作。在开学那一天，马库斯作为二年级的学生代表在所有新生面前做了演讲，康纳以为那家伙是个聪明人，他肯定是，他既是学校篮球队的队长，又是成绩最好的学生之一，他当然得是个聪明人。现在康纳彻底改变了对他的看法，他的愚蠢已经超出了自己可以理解的范围内。

“劳伦斯女士。”马库斯敲了敲门，看到校长点了点头之后直接推门进来，他瞥了康纳一样，毫无含义地，就像是瞥了一眼街上路过的广告牌一样。“我听说他的父亲过来了。”他没有称呼康纳的名字，或者他的姓氏，他的父亲，他说。

“是的。马库斯，你为什么会在这？”校长问道。

千万别说，千万别说，千万别说。康纳在心里默念着。

他一副无所谓的样子，他指着康纳——坐在他们身后的康纳闭上了眼睛——他说，“是我做的。”

他的回答让整个办公室陷入了混乱之中。

汉克在大吼：“是你个混蛋对康纳动了手？”

校长在尽力安抚：“安德森先生你先冷静一下。”

马库斯——马库斯很冷静，面对汉克戳着他胸口的手指不躲不闪，并且还在添油加醋：“是我揍得他。因为他活该！”

这一定是一场噩梦。康纳想。

汉克更加愤怒了，他拽起了马库斯的衣领，“你说他活该？你个混蛋，我就让你看看什么叫真正的活该。转过身去，你因为违反仿生人法案而被捕了！”

天。康纳觉得自己的头有些疼，说不定他现在假装晕倒会比较好，或者真的晕倒，他至少不用再继续看下去了。这是个错误，这整个事件都是个错误，昨天晚上他就不应该回家，或者至少不该说自己被人揍了，他之前想过拿‘摔倒了’这个借口，但是这太蠢了，即使是汉克都不会相信。但是相不相信并不重要，他只要坚持说自己摔倒了，这一切也许都不会发生。当然更重要的还是马库斯那个家伙，他就这么大摇大摆地走进来了说是他做的，康纳可不记得马库斯挥着拳头上来的时候自己反击了，他到底是在哪里摔坏了脑袋。

也许马库斯曼菲尔德的脑子一直都不太好使。

校长也觉得头大无比：“安德森先生，谁也不会逮捕谁。这是两个学生之间的摩擦，而且没有人提起控告，你不能就这么逮捕他。”

汉克：“我现在就要提起控告！”

校长：“……”

“如果你是提起控告的人，那么也许你就不应该是逮捕他的人。”康纳突然开了口，一时间三双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着从头到尾都坐在后排椅子上，但是从头到尾都没说一句话的康纳。“我说得对吗，老爸？”

“康纳！这些伤口就是他造成的！”汉克不情愿地松开了手。

“我知道。”康纳冷静地回答，“但是在逮捕他之前你不想听听他为什么说‘我活该’吗？”

现在大家的眼神重新聚集到了马库斯身上，汉克也冷静了一点，他和校长两个人都重新坐回了椅子上。

“ok，呃，马库斯。你能解释一下你为什么要袭击康纳吗？”校长清了清嗓子。

马库斯哼了一声，再次瞥了一眼康纳，语气中带着不屑：“也许你该问问他自己。”

就在康纳以为汉克再次会发怒的时候，他发现他小看了自己的父亲，汉克毕竟是一名警探，这种回答他不知道面对过多少次了，也许是这个场景太过熟悉，汉克反而没有任何出格的行为，他靠向椅背，双手抱在胸前，如果再把双腿搁在桌子上，他就完全进入了审讯犯人的状态。

“说得对，”汉克故作同意地点点头，但是态度立刻180度转弯，他猛拍了一下桌子，把后面校长都吓了一跳，“但是我现在是在问你话呢！你为什么会对康纳动手，说话！”

现在马库斯那个聪明的脑袋终于开始转了，估计他自己也想明白了这其中的道理，你不能问受害者为什么行凶者会对你出手，这既低级又劣质。

“他先欺负了诺丝，”马库斯说，他瞪了一眼康纳，“我看到她和你在谈话，然后她哭着跑开了。”

“诺丝又他妈的是谁？”汉克问道。

在任何人可以回答之前，他们的对话再次被打断了——另外一个曼菲尔德。一个穿着西装的年轻男人走了进来，他看上去和马库斯一点都不像。“我是李奥曼菲尔德，我听说了之后就立刻过来了——但是不管是谁给我打了电话并没有仔细说明到底发生了什么事，所以，发生什么事了？”

“发生什么事了？”汉克眉头一皱，“我来告诉你发生什么事了，你儿子，”他指着马库斯，“揍了我儿子。”

李奥扑哧一声笑了出来。

汉克：“你他妈的笑什么？你不觉得这是个严重的事情吗？”

“不不不，”李奥连连摇头，他甚至去主动握住了汉克的手，“这件事很严重，但是，我不是马库斯的父亲。”

这时汉克才注意到了他们之间不仅仅是肤色不同，作为马库斯的父亲也太年轻了。

“你是……”

李奥摇了几下汉克的手，“我是马库斯的哥哥。而你，一定是副队长安德森吧。我猜你不记得我了。”

“我认识你吗？”等等，曼菲尔德。哦，那个曼菲尔德。现在他想起来了，马库斯是卡尔曼菲尔德的儿子，那个特别有钱的画家。至于李奥，汉克也完全记起来了，在几年前，汉克手下的巡警接到了报警，他们赶到现场的时候发现李奥的脑袋开了花。因为卡尔和警局上头的人有交情，所以当时让汉克特意关照一下这个案子，结果调查发现是曼菲尔德家最小的那个孩子动得手，最终没人提出控告，这件事就不了了之了。

“是你。”汉克说，他看了看马库斯，又看了看李奥，“我想起来了，这小子当时直接把你打进了重症监护室。我懂了，所以这是你们家的传统。”

“安德森先生，那是一个误会。”李奥脸上保持着让人不舒服的假笑，“马库斯是一个好孩子，我相信他和——”

“我是康纳。”

“我相信他和康纳之间一定也有什么误会。”李奥说道。

“误会。”汉克冷哼一声，他看向马库斯，“你之前提到诺丝，她又是谁？”

对话再次——第三次被打断了。只是这次大家都非常专注，甚至连康纳都没有发现，不知道什么时候诺丝已经站在了门口。这间办公室变得越来越拥挤了。诺丝进来的时候先是看了一眼康纳，她的眼神中充满了歉意，但是什么都没说。

“她在这。”诺丝有些拘谨，“这件事是我挑起来的，我觉得最好我来解释。”

“首先，安德森先生，关于马库斯对康纳所做的一切，我实在很抱歉。”诺丝先对着汉克说道，她注意到了马库斯急于插话的样子，她小幅度地摇了摇头，“这一切都是个误会。我……”她深吸了一口气，“我昨天试图去亲康纳。”

校长办公室一瞬间陷入了寂静。

“没错，”诺丝没理会其他人的沉默，“康纳确实是个混蛋。但是我知道他只是说了事实而已，他什么都没做，只是拒绝了我。我通常不会被拒绝，至少不会像那种方式被拒绝，所以我有些难过。然后马库斯无意中看到了这一切——他，”诺丝停顿了一下，“他是我最好的朋友，我们从小就认识了。马库斯一定是误会了康纳对我做了些什么，所以他才会对康纳动手的。”

房间中的几个成年人都你看看我，我看看你，谁也没说话。倒是诺丝再次开口了。

“马库斯，跟康纳道歉吧。”诺丝劝到。

所有人的目光再次集中到了马库斯身上，后者显然意识到了这一切真的是个误会，他应该道歉——但是道歉从来不像看起来那么简单。他清了清嗓子，动作僵硬地走到康纳面前，低头看着坐在椅子上，抱着书包的康纳。他脸上的伤还没完全好，但也只剩下一些小型伤口了。马库斯知道自己昨天下手不清，而康纳从头到尾都是在防御，他还以为康纳之所以这么做是他真的对诺丝做了什么而感到心虚，如果不是这样，那为什么他都不还手？

“我……我很抱歉。”马库斯的声音很小，话说得也不是很连贯，“对不起。”

“我接受你的道歉了。”康纳非常迅速地说，甚至在马库斯的‘对不起’没说完之前，他就抢先开口了。“我现在能走了吗？”

“我想你可以走了。”校长下意识地说。

在听到校长的话之后康纳抓起书包转身就走，留下刚给他道歉的马库斯一脸不明所以地楞在原地，而汉克也停顿了几秒才追了出去，一边走一边喊道：康纳！

校长劳伦斯摇了几下头，对发生的事仍然觉得有些不可思议。这可真是一个奇怪的早晨。她想。

 

最后的事情处理结果，马库斯被停课三天，这三天他的日子不是很好过，因为卡尔不在城中，再加上李奥突然回来，所以这几天马库斯只能在家和李奥大眼瞪小眼。马库斯知道李奥很讨厌他，毕竟李奥当时差点就死了。但是马库斯从来都不后悔，当时的李奥还在吸食着红冰，整个人状态都非常不稳定，他在家里大吼大叫，摔碎了一切能摔碎的东西，他手里甚至还有一把枪——但是当马库斯把他推向那个金属吊臂之后，他发现枪里并没有子弹。马库斯不知道是他大脑里最后的一点良知驱使他这么做的，还是单纯因为他嗑药嗑坏了脑子。

李奥有几年没有回家了，但是他非常规律得会给家里打电话。据马库斯所知，他已经戒毒几年了，没有复吸过，而且和卡尔的关系也有了缓和——但是卡尔却很少谈李奥的事，因为他知道马库斯对他仍然心怀芥蒂，虽然这次李奥的出场还是不令人愉快，但是至少他已经不是一个头脑不清醒的瘾君子了。

虽然心理上不是很接受，但是事实上这三天在家，李奥几乎没有找马库斯的麻烦，大多数时候他其实都在工作——这也让马库斯有些吃惊——对着电脑屏幕，或者在打电话，是真的手里拿着手机在打电话，而不是像马库斯想象中的耳朵上戴着一个蓝牙耳机指手画脚的混蛋形象。

我是他的哥哥。李奥当时说，在马库斯被卡尔收养之后的十年中，他从来没这么说过，从来没有。

停课结束之后第一次回到篮球场上，马库斯的感觉无比之好，而且诺丝还在——她几乎永远都在，诺丝可以算得上马库斯最忠实的观众了。但是马库斯下一眼就看到了观众席角落里的一个蓝色身影，他以为自己看错了，但是他是个仿生人，仿生人不会看错。是康纳安德森，他坐在观众席最左边，没有穿着MLK高中的深灰色制服，而是穿着的一件蓝色的外套，一件运动衫。他为什么会在这？而且他为什么穿着运动衫——他从来不穿学校制服以外的衣服，至少每次马库斯见到他的时候都是这样，永远是校服，领带，整齐的头发——但是会有一缕头发落下来，就像计算好了的一样。还有那张看谁都不爽的表情，他为什么永远看起来都好像在生气——生闷气，那叫什么来着，RBF，天生臭脸症。

“喂！马库斯！注意！”他听到了教练的声音，但是在他把眼神从康纳身上抽回来之前就已经来不及了，篮球直接朝着马库斯的头飞过去，他一转身，正好砸在他的脸上——不是很疼，但是太丢脸了。他看向诺丝，那个女孩正捂着嘴偷笑，马库斯忍不住看了一眼角落里的康纳——他现在低着头看着手机，也许康纳没注意到刚才那一幕。也许。

“马库斯，你休息五分钟，别再盯着诺丝看了！”教练对着他大喊，整个球场上的人哄笑成一团。

现在全校的人应该都觉得马库斯为了诺丝揍了一个仿生人，而他们都觉得马库斯暗恋诺丝——十年前，也许，但是现在诺丝就像他的妹妹，而且这些人估计还不知道，他揍的那个小孩就坐在观众席上，马库斯不觉得他是过来专门看自己如何出丑的，那么他到底为什么在这。

“马库斯。”看到马库斯朝自己走来，诺丝朝他打着招呼，“很久不见。”

“哈-哈。”马库斯假笑了几声，“在家待了三天我都快生锈了。”

“别开玩笑了，你知道我们是不会生锈的。”诺丝故意这么说道，“但是重新回到球场上感觉不错吧，被篮球直接砸脸也感觉不错吧。”

他到底为什么会在。篮球队里没人认识他，整个学校都没几个人认识他。

“马库斯？”见他没有回应，只是眼神不知道盯着什么一直出神，诺丝伸出手在他面前晃了晃，“醒醒，不会是篮球把你打坏了吧？”

“什么？不！”马库斯摇头，“我只是在想……”康纳。“我是说，诺丝，你喜欢康纳吗？”

那个女孩笑出声了：“你一直在想这个？你刚才在球场上也在想这个？”她突然意识到了什么，“不会吧，马库斯，你难道真的对我……？”

“不，是的！”马库斯说，他扶着额头，“我没有一直在想这个，只是想问问。还有诺丝，我觉得我说了能有几百遍了，你对我来说就像是妹妹一样。但是你说你……想去亲康纳，为什么？”

“为什么？”诺丝笑得更厉害了，她甚至得扶着马库斯的肩膀确保自己不会东倒西歪，“你可真是一个Alpha Male，你只活在篮球场上，身边都是臭烘烘的运动员。你也许该找个女朋友，然后你就知道为什么我想亲他了。”

“因为你喜欢他？”马库斯问。

“我不……”诺丝耸耸肩，“我确实有点喜欢他，但还不是喜欢他喜欢他。”

“啥？”马库斯眯着眼睛不解地问。

“得了吧，那可是康纳安德森，他就像是学校里最酷的学生。”诺丝说。

“等等，我以为我是学校里最酷的学生。”

“你的确是，但是……你们是不同的……酷。”诺丝笑着说，看到马库斯仍然云里雾里的表情，诺丝解释道，“首先的一点，他长得很好看。你得承认这一点吧。”她看到马库斯睁大了眼睛仿佛在问为啥我得承认，“其次，他从来不和任何人说话，任何人。”

“这点倒是真的。”马库斯说，“所以怎么，你们女孩就喜欢一个哑巴？”

“第三，他很神秘，没人知道他的任何事，他没有推特，脸书，ins，啥都没有。也许有，但是我们不知道。”诺丝说，“学校里一半的女孩都想认识他。”

“神秘？你认真的吗？”马库斯说，“我也很神秘。”

诺丝突然大笑起来。“马库斯，你是学校里最不神秘的人之一了。你甚至有一个wiki页面，那上面啥都有。”

“啥？我有个wiki页面？”马库斯想拿出手机立刻搜索一下，但是想起来自己的手机被锁在柜子里了，他又重复了一遍，“我有一个wiki页面。”

“而且上面写着你屁股很翘。”诺丝说，她甚至低头看了一眼，“不过你为什么突然提起康纳？别告诉我你还想再揍他一顿。”

“我可不想再被停课了。”马库斯说，“他就这儿。”

“他在这？”诺丝一听，立刻四处观望起来，但是她看了一圈，也没看到康纳的身影，“我没看到他。”

“他就在……”马库斯看向刚才那个角落，发现那里的座位已经空了，他嘀咕着，“他刚才就在这。”

 

“你不用每天都来接我放学的。”康纳不情愿地上了车，自从汉克那天去了学校之后，他每天下午都要开车来接康纳——而且还是警车，他还故意把警灯放在了显眼的位置。“我知道你很忙。”

“只是把你送回家，然后我就会回警局。我相信队长不会在意这一点时间的，如果有什么突发事故，他也完全可以给我打电话。”汉克说道。汉克甚至觉得这是一个完美的主意，他可以在回家的路上和康纳聊天，而不用担心轮班结束得太晚而经常错过彼此的作息时间。“把你送回家大概需要四十分钟，不算红绿灯的话，我们现在可以聊一聊你学校的事。”

“学校的事？”康纳问。

“没错，比如说今天发生了什么事？”

“……”康纳现在明白他老爸在想什么了，天哪，他不情愿地说道，“今天有五堂课，还有一堂自习。”

“然后呢？有发生什么有趣的事情吗？除了上课你还做了什么？”汉克兴致勃勃地问道。

马库斯曼菲尔德被篮球砸中了脸——正脸。但是康纳觉得现在提起他不是一个好主意，他慢吞吞地说，“没什么有趣的。我……去了一趟篮球场。”

“篮球场？”汉克惊讶地问，“我还以为你不喜欢篮球。”

“我确实不喜欢。”康纳口气平平地回答，篮球场不仅仅有篮球可以看。“别告诉我你准备每天都要问我，上学就是日常而已，每天都让我说一遍我就要疯了。”

“我知道，我知道。”汉克安抚着他，“但是我觉得篮球场就是一个良好的开始，你可以多跟我说说篮球场。如果你想的话。”

“好的。”康纳点点头。

 

“说起来，诺丝，康纳到底说了什么让你那么伤心？”马库斯正在用叉子戳着他的沙拉，他一点都不饿，他早餐吃得太多了，距离九点只过去了三个多小时。

“什么？”诺丝咽下口中的食物，“康纳？你认真的吗？这是你差不多第一百次提到他了？”

“我只是好奇。”马库斯说，他回忆着当时哭着跑开的诺丝，他从来没见过诺丝什么时候哭得那么伤心。

“我……并不伤心。”诺丝解释，“我当时非常生气，愤怒。因为他不仅仅是拒绝了我，他戳穿了我的虚张声势，直接看穿了我。我不知道他是怎么做到的，但是他非常直白地告诉我，你在撒谎。也许是因为他实在是太镇定了，而我还在非常认真的演戏，他却只是一直眼神冰冷地看着我，他说，你只是想让我丢脸，对吧。在我反应过来的时候我就在哭了，我可以直接抹抹眼泪就走，但是我想让他觉得内疚一点，所以我故意就那么跑着离开了。”

“他的确是个混蛋。”马库斯把一叉子蔬菜塞进嘴里，干巴巴地嚼着。

“没错，我可能也是个混蛋。”诺丝说，“不过你为啥会这么在意他？”

“我在意的是你。”马库斯直视着诺丝，试图让自己的话听起来更有说服力。

“nah，”诺丝摇摇头，“如果你是在意我，你会先找我谈谈，然后才会去找康纳的麻烦。但是你直接去找了康纳，你还把他揍了一顿，现在你还在一直问我康纳的事，差不多问了一百个问题了吧。你到底怎么了？我以为你恨那个家伙？”

“我不恨他。”马库斯无奈地说。

“那难道你是喜欢他不成？”诺丝笑着问。

马库斯没有回答，拿着叉子的手愣在了半空中。

诺丝的双眼渐渐睁大，她大声叫到：“我的天，你喜欢他？”

“你小声点！”马库斯伸手去捂诺丝的嘴，幸亏食堂的声音足够嘈杂，没人注意到诺丝的声音，“不！”他说，接着又改口，“也许？”

“天，这太诡异了。”诺丝说，“你把他揍了一顿，现在你告诉我你喜欢他？不过这确实很合理了，这几天你一直都在康纳，康纳，康纳，害我担心你又要去找他麻烦了。但是为什么？”

“我也想问，为什么。”马库斯不爽地说。

“等等。我想起来了。你之前就问过我他的事——高一新生开学的那天，你超不爽的。我不太记得了，到底发生了什么？”

“我当时问他——”马库斯叹了一口气，“他是个仿生人，你知道吧。所以我问他想不想加入篮球队。然后他说……piss off，或者是fuck off，要么就是把你那张愚蠢的脸从我面前移开之类的话。”

“天哪，他真的是一个混蛋。”诺丝感叹道。

马库斯再次叹气，一脸‘还用你说’的表情。

“呃，”诺丝发出厌恶的声音，“所以说，你们可能不会有什么好结果了。”突然她想起了什么，诺丝拍了一下手，“等等，你还记得吗？你回学校的那天，你说你在篮球场上看到了康纳？如果他不喜欢篮球，为什么他会出现在那？”

“我怎么会知道，”马库斯还记得那天发生了什么，他下意识地捂住脸，“也许看我被篮球砸脸是件让人开心的事？”

“哦，别傻了，他又不知道你会被篮球砸脸。”诺丝摊手，“如果你真的喜欢他的话，至少先找他谈谈？”

“像你之前和他谈的那样？”马库斯没好气地说。

“hey！别做混蛋，好吗？”诺丝说，“而且你和我不一样，我又不是喜欢他喜欢他，你是真的喜欢他喜欢他。”

“你说得那是英语吗？”马库斯说。

“去跟他谈谈！”诺丝拍了拍马库斯的肩膀，“我可以陪你一起去。”

“……我想我已经看到结局了。”马库斯痛苦地说。

 

在康纳接到汉克的道歉电话时，他松了一口气，汉克说他今天实在抽不开身来接他放学，这意味着他今天不用和那个过于关心自己的老爸尴尬地聊着学校里发生的一切——尤其是在学校里几乎什么都没发生，至少康纳这里非常平静。倒是马库斯那里，今天下午有一场篮球赛，和另一所高中的友谊赛，虽然是友谊赛，但是双方的球队里都有仿生人，这意味着没人真的觉得这场比赛友谊第一。

结果是——MLK高中赢了，所以现在篮球队的人正围着马库斯，他们在谈论要怎么庆祝，还有派对的事。所以这可能就是汉克想让康纳聊的事情，但是康纳不确定自己是不是真得想说。今天他终于有了点自己的时间，不用在和汉克被困在一辆老旧的警车之中了。而且今天是一个晴天，难得的晴天，他手里捧着一本书，正坐在学校附近的一处草地上——并不是什么文学名著，而是一本最近在销售榜排第一的科幻小说，作者写了另外一个拥有仿生人的世界。这些仿生人最后发动了革命，但是失败了，最终人类杀死了所有的仿生人。康纳还没有读到最后，但是他已经知道结局了，因为所有人都在讨论这件事，很多人觉得这本书很糟糕。

抛开这个结局之外，这本书写得其实很不错——康纳过于专注在那本书上，不知什么时候马库斯和诺丝走到了他面前，遮住了他的阳光。康纳抬起头，他一看到马库斯，第一反应是这家伙又来找他的麻烦了，但是诺丝就在他的身边——这就不一样了。

诺丝先打了招呼，接着他用胳膊肘戳了一下马库斯，一直低着头眼神不知道该往哪搁的马库斯这才开了口，他说，“hi。”

康纳：“hi。”

接着两个人就没再说话了，气氛变得异常尴尬。康纳把手中的书合上，甚至从地上捞起了书包。马库斯比他高几公分，所以康纳不得不抬头看着他，他问道：“你有什么想说的吗？”

但是马库斯只是清了清嗓子，几次想开口却又憋了回去。康纳倒是没什么反应，旁边的诺丝急得不行。“他当然有话要说，是吧，马库斯。”她猛拍了一下马库斯地肩膀，“那个，你们两个谈一谈，我，”她四处张望着，指着不远处一张长椅，“我去那边坐着。”

在诺丝离开之后又过了快一分钟——听着虽然不长，但是沉默的六十秒实际上比你想象得要难熬。

“你到底想说什么？如果你不知道该说什么，那我就要走了。”康纳背起书包，刚迈出一步，就被马库斯挡住了。

“我，”马库斯终于开始说话，“之前我揍你了，我很抱歉。”

“我知道。”康纳说，语气没有什么波动，“你之前就说过了，而我也说了，我接受你的道歉。”

“我只是想确定你真的知道了……”马库斯仍然低着头。

“确定我知道什么？”康纳问道。

马库斯更加紧张了，他的长手指绞在一起，眼神乱飘，就是不把头抬起来，最终他的目光飘到了康纳手中的那本书上，他认得那本书，Become Human，变人。可能所有人都知道那本书——不知道该如何开口的马库斯只能转移了话题。

“你也在读那本小说啊。”他说道。仍然低着头，没注意到康纳脸上失望的表情。

康纳小声地叹气，他摇了摇头，“马库斯，你要是真的没别的事了，我现在就要走了。”

“等等！”马库斯抓住了康纳的手腕，似乎害怕他真的就这么走了，马库斯手下的力气很大。突然的动作让康纳的手一麻，那本书直接从他手中掉了出去，“我……”

看着康纳吃痛的表情，马库斯才注意到自己下手过重了，他立刻松开了手——他突然想起了自己当时朝他挥拳时候，他也是这幅表情——“康纳，我……我觉得，我喜欢你。”他说，“我是说，我真的，喜欢你。”

“……”康纳沉默着，一个字都没说，甚至脸上仍然没有任何表情，就在马库斯觉得下一秒他就会嘲笑自己的时候，康纳抬起了头，他盯着马库斯的双眼，一只蓝色，一只绿色，康纳说，“那你还在等什么？你就不能赶紧吻我吗？”

马库斯一愣，但是显然他不需要康纳再重复一遍了，他直接捧起了康纳的脸，低头吻着他，他的嘴唇非常柔软，比任何他吻过的女孩都要柔软，他能闻到康纳身上的味道，不仅仅是仿生人的味道，其他的，甜美的，他说不出来的味道。天知道他想这么做多久了，他把手放在康纳的脖子上，把他拉得更近，他能听到康纳发出的细小声音，沙哑的鼻音比任何时候都要可爱。

不知道过了多久，总之他们亲吻了很久，两个人紧贴的嘴唇终于分开了，他们都在喘着气，互相看着对方。康纳24/7绷着的脸终于露出了微笑，接着——就在马库斯准备说些什么之前，他看到康纳一只手搭在自己的肩膀上，另外一只手握成了拳头，挥向自己。

说实话，这一拳力气并不是很大，但是康纳的手指关节还是结结实实地砸在了马库斯的鼻梁上，他捂着自己鼻子，问道：“你在干什么？”

“你打断了我的鼻梁。”康纳说，他又恢复了那张面无表情地脸，马库斯差点以为刚才的一切都是康纳在捉弄他，但是下一秒，康纳就忍不住笑出声来，“疼，对吧。现在你知道我当时什么感觉了。”

“你是准备我每次吻你的时候你都要朝我脸上打一拳吗？”马库斯揉着自己的鼻梁，至少它没有断，他嘶声说道。

“你可以试试看。”康纳问，尽量把笑容收回去，“再吻我一下，然后等等看我是不是会再打你一拳。”

“我也是这么想的。”马库斯笑着回答。


End file.
